


The Fountain of Infinite Mirror

by GaySalt0887



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Dude this shit is sad, F/F, F/M, Folklore, Gods, M/M, Some gay shit eventually, Violence, fey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySalt0887/pseuds/GaySalt0887
Summary: The smoke hit him first, the smoke, and then the heat. There was fire everywhere. The vast expanse of what used to be a thriving, beautiful forest had been reduced to ash, and yet he continued pushing his way through the smoke, cradling Mya's hoodie close to his chest. He stumbled upon a shadow of a figure curled up on the ground after what felt like hours of wading through deep gray ash, the small figure was almost unrecognizable until Jace's foot tapped the edge of it. Human. There was a moment of adrenaline and hope as the lanky male plucked the seemingly lifeless form off the ground and wrapped the dull orange hoodie over their face.After emerging back from the ash storm behind him, the blonde dropped to the ground in a small coughing fit before moving to see if the person he had carried back was Mya. Instead of the dark green eyes that would have gleefully met his gaze, he was greeted by a bright amber hue, staring back at him.This, was not Mya.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Fountain of Infinite Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based on an idea I've had for a while and just neglected to write down. 
> 
> But here I am! After Mooonnnthhs of wanting to write this, posting the first chapter!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy because I sure enjoy writing this >:)

"C'mon tell me! Tell me the story again!" The young girl excitedly shouted, looking up at the white-haired teen that sat at the edge of her bed. There was a fire in her eyes.   
  
"Oh fine then, once more tonight and then you gotta sleep before mom comes in here and yells at both of us." The boy spoke, weaving a small pendant of ice between his fingers.   
  
"Yay! One more! One more!"  
  
A smile rested on the boy's face as he began to speak,  
  
  
**_"Well..."_**  
  
  
It all started with Sol and Mani, they were the original _Elementalists_ and held all power over the world. They were kind and fair, giving life to the Manna-Heim in it's first few stages of life. The two of them split their souls, their own essence into pieces to give to the Manna-Heim, creating the necessary elements of life. From Sol, humans were gifted elements of Heat and passion, Fire and Love, and all that followed. From Manni, humans were gifted with elements of Cold and Night, Ice, and Snow. They were gifted with variety and thrived with all that was bestowed upon them. Leaders made civilizations, craftsmen made guilds, humans built a society- and worshiped the two deities that had given them everything that they did. But it wasn't long until humanity began to ask for more, prayers began to corrupt. Man began to request selfish things,   
  
"More wealth for my family!"   
  
"More cattle to slaughter!"  
  
" _ **More**_ "   
  
At first, the two gods granted them their wishes, once more placing their hearts and good into Man-kind, allowing them to live from their power.   
  
That was, until, Man created a fountain. A fountain that held crystal clear reflective water, one that allowed any human to loop back in time. Whether it be to undo a fatal mistake or- _something far more sinister._ This disgusted the two gods and after the first war broke out between competing civilizations, they decided to create a forest. An _enchanted forest_ one that was, impenetrable. They placed the fountain there, in the heart of the forest. No-one, man _or_ god could reach it. The ones who _did_ try... never came back and were rumored to have become wandering spirits that haunted the woods until the ends of time.   
  
Humanity, however, didn't take kindly to this and turned their backs on the gods, taking the gifts they had been granted and splitting them amongst themselves to make more power. Unbeknownst to them, when they made the _sub-elements,_ there was wrath to be faced. People began to become consumed by their powers, fire-bearers would go on mindless rampages, burning down anything in their path, becoming overcome by flame. This, the gods had called, **_The First Sin.  
  
_**Well, the humans began to delve into their _true_ nature, bloodshed and evil reigned for ages, violence became necessary to survive. Soon, the gods had faded out of the picture, abandoning those who only worshipped the malice of their world. Of course, there were small villages and churches that believed in the deities, and the gods gifted them with what they could, whether it be small or large in reward.  
  
Those who walked the more sinister path of Man, created what was called _luck._ Many believed it was a fair way of life, to not be influenced by the gods, but others found this path ruthless, unjust, and destructive.   
  
This divide is what lead to one of the largest wars of that time... And of course, where our real story begins...

**Author's Note:**

> Manna-Heim = Earth  
> Sol & Manni = Sun & Moon


End file.
